This Disease
by SamanthaElizabeth15
Summary: It's all coming back to me now...  Chirteen. AU. One-shot for now.If you want to read more all you gotta do is click!


I have had this story for a while now. I had originally written it for English class and felt that with just a few tweeks it would fit right into the House category. I am new to the House community but I am a huge fan of this show. I love it so much! Since I am new to this community, please be nice and review with some constructive criticism or whatever you want. This will most likely just be a one-shot, but at this point I really don't know.

So without further adieu, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This Disease<p>

I wake up on a beautiful winter morning, look out of the window and see the ground covered in white. Winter has barely started and it is already cold as can be. Why is it that I decided to move to Jersey in the first place?

I have no idea why winter is my favorite season; I guess it is just because it gives me a reason to stay inside all day with my young and handsome husband, Robert Chase. I used to hate winter and all holidays associated with it. Perhaps it was due to my past, but that is something that I'd rather not think about it.

I turn to the left and smile as I see said husband lying next to me. I move closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder for warmth. He begins to move a little and he opens his eyes. He sees me and smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you."

I get up and tell him that I will go make breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and pull out all kinds of ingredients. I finally settle on making his favorite, French toast and eggs. I prepare the French toast and make the eggs. When I am almost done, after countless messes on the floor, he comes in and wraps his arms around me. I smile and tell him that it is almost ready.

We eat in front of the television as we watch our favorite show and when we are done eating we wash the dishes together. I wash and he dries. We clean up the mess I had made in the kitchen and laugh the whole time, the jokes mostly being at my expense.

As ten a.m. rolls by we change into appropriate clothes for the winter and walk out to the front yard. I propose that we build a snowman and he agrees, but I think he just agreed so that I would be happy.

It's nice to have someone that cares about your happiness and not just their own, someone who will be there no matter how tough things may get. Someone who you know will be there right 'til the very end.

We gather up the snow and begin to build him. As he starts to look more and more like a snowman, the neighbors come out and watch us as we work on him. I look around for twigs and put them on our snowman. Robert uses rocks as the snowman's buttons and a carrot for his nose. To finish off this moment, we take a picture.

Hours later, after having had a snowball fight, we both start to get cold so we decide that it is time to go back inside. We walk into our house and leave our wet hats and gloves by the door and hang up our coats. He goes into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate as I try to find something entertaining to watch on TV. A little later he comes in with two mugs and hands one to me. I thank him as he takes his seat next to me. I kiss his cheek and tell him I love him. He does the same.

We watch the TV in silence, just enjoying each other's company, not needing to fill the comfortable silence. Only with him is it unnecessary to fill the silence with conversation. A while later I feel myself drifting off to sleep. He tells me to sleep and that he will wake me up later. I smile and fall asleep soon after, with my head on his lap.

Hours later he wakes me up and tells me that it's time for dinner. I am starving and can't wait to see what he made. We go into the kitchen and sit at the table and eat the lasagna that he made. We bring up old memories and laugh until we cry. After dinner we clean up and decide that it's time for bed.

We both shower and get into our pajamas. We lie in bed and talk for a while. He tells me that he loves me and kisses my head. I smile and hug him as we both drift off to bed. Periodically throughout the night I squeeze him just to make sure he's there. Over the last couple of months I have found the need to make sure that he isn't gone, but I don't know why.

I wake up the next morning and look to my side, but I no longer see him. Is it possible that he has slipped out of my hands without me knowing? I highly doubt it.

As I get up I feel a tremor shake my arm violently. I try my best to ignore it as I move towards our bedroom door. I see my reflection in the mirror and wonder to myself, "When did I get so old?" I feel another tremor go through my arm and I beg it to stop and then I suddenly remember. It's all coming back to me now.

"I hate you Huntington's." I say as I lie in bed and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to<strong> **review and tell me if I should continue it or just leave it at that.**


End file.
